Sadukravon
Lord of Beruun Terrolaghn and puppeteer of the hobgoblin resurgence, Sadukravon (pronounced SUH-DOO-KRUH-von) amasses his schemes beyond the borders of Valadae with all the crackling tension and ominous reckoning of a hurricane. He is the main Big Bad antagonist of the Dragon Calling series and catalyst of the chaos that is rippling throughout the eleven allied kingdoms. It is without a doubt that the desecration of the Beacon Thrones and the disappearance of the dragons is due to his involvement. Revenge is certainly one of his driving motives, although it is suspected (though yet to be revealed) that deeper, long-term desires are at play. Appearance Sadukravon is a manticor, and as such, a frightfully fearsome creature from head to tail. He has a broad and powerfully-framed feline body, with dark red fur. His face—with its disturbing hemlan-like characteristics—is hairless but surrounded by a dense mane (like a male lion), with two large, curved horns protruding from his skull. His jaw structure is broad and pronounced, with a large, rounded nose, heavy-set brow, and modest-sized lips (when the muscles are relaxed). The 'resting' size of the lips is deceptive; Sadukravon has a separated lower jaw, which means he is capable of opening his mouth to extreme proportions in order to swallow his prey whole. He has sinewy, leathery bat-like wings (black in colour) that appear small when furled against the flanks (in ratio to his size). Again, the size is deceptive. Manticors can change the size of their wings—enlargening them for flight, and shrinking them when not in use. Though his body is feline in physique, his tail is more dragonic—thick at the base and narrowing as it reaches the tip—with a prominent scaly sac riddled with detachable spines at its end. The sac is full of poisonous fluid that can be injected into the hollow spines and hurled (or stabbed) at enemies or victims. Sadukravon's eyes are an icy blue colour that shifts to an intense and luminous blood red. The change in hue appears regulated according to his mood. The colour-shifting is a result of the immense amount of corruption that flows through him. Sadukravon is extremely large; larger than the average-sized adult dragon. But his size is not the standard for the manitcor creature-kind. Most manticors grew to around 7-8 feet (from the shoulders). The size of a manticor denotes to the level of magical prowess. With that fact in mind, it is clear Sadukravon would be a truly terrifying foe to reckon with, as he stands at a whopping 16' 3" (from the shoulders). Personality Endowed with a patient and cunning disposition, Sadukravon has spent sentydes accumulating power and strategizing his vengeful plans against an unwary Valadae. His surface motives burn bright and fierce as his hatred: enact revenge against those who destroyed his kind during the War of Shores. But beneath his vengeful veneer lurks a deeper, darker desire; one he is willing to enslave entire creature-kinds, and disrupt the balance of the world’s energies, to secure. Sadukravon is incredibly vain and has all the traits one would associate with a narcissist. He considers himself a perfect specimen, more powerful and intelligent than any other creature, and finds pleasure in admiring his form in reflective surfaces (a habit he indulges in often, as it is also the only opportunity he has to see the manticor's glorious form; him being the last of his kind). Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Sadukravon's name means 'Powerful Resonation'. Real World Trivia: The author chose to spell the Valadilian 'manticor' without the traditional 'e' on the end because, in her opinion, the word ending on the 'r' had a more fearsome visual look. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists